


Alaska

by rqchelweisz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqchelweisz/pseuds/rqchelweisz
Summary: Villanelle and Eve finally have a heart to heart in the ballroom when discussing what their future may hold.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of what might go down in the scene where Villanelle is wearing that long gray jacket, standing on some type of balcony. I wrote this before the sneak peek with her and Carolyn got released. I’d like to imagine that this is how the finale might end for Villanelle & Eve.

After spending what felt like forever looking for her, Eve spotted Villanelle from above, staring down at the people. She saw her standing there, wearing a long gray jacket and some type of obscure scarf, in typical Villanelle fashion. Only she seemed softer, she had seemed more like Oksana. She’d let her guard down a bit, and it was obvious to Eve. 

The past few days had been a whirlwind for the two. Between the scene at the train station with Konstantin’s near death experience and an unlikely reunion in the ballroom which ultimately led to a passionate slow dance, Eve and Villanelle were exhausted. Over the years Eve had reunited with Villanelle first in hopes of taking her down, and later in hopes of working with her. Yet this time was different, softer. Less explosive. 

The pair was equipped with valuable information about the twelve that could ultimately destroy the organization from the inside out. Eve had been shocked to learn that Villanelle was promoted to handler, and even more shocked to come to find out that she had grown tired of killing people. Eve was astounded at first, the Villanelle she knew, tired of being a killer? It seemed unlikely. But she saw it in Villanelle’s eyes, she knew she had gone through something terrible and once Villanelle became vulnerable to her, finally letting the truth about her family surface, Eve knew all she needed to know. Villanelle was ready to be done with the twelve. 

Not only that, but the twelve knew that Villanelle was done too. And because of that, Villanelle feared for her life. She had been manipulating the organization, trying to move up the ranks in order to have some power and actually possibly free herself. Yet she found herself completing the exact same tasks. She wanted change. She wanted out, especially after killing her mother. 

Eve snapped back to reality and glanced up at Villanelle again, who seemed to be admiring the crowd from afar. Eve slowly approached her, visibly nervous as she had one lingering question on her mind. Something she’d been thinking about since their explosive interaction on the bus. But before Eve could say anything, Villanelle interrupted her thoughts. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”

“I- what?” Eve asked, puzzled at where the remark had come from. 

“All of them dancing. They’re having so much fun,” she said, turning to gaze into Eve’s eyes before redirecting her eye contact back down onto the dance floor. “They’re so in love.”

Eve lingered in Villanelle’s eyes for a second too long before responding with “Yeah, I guess.” 

“And the music too. I love classical music.”

“I thought you had a thing for national anthems?”

“I’ve moved on,” Villanelle joked back, winking at Eve. It made her blush like a teenager. 

They stood there, admiring the crowd of people dancing in unison. Eve was trying to avoid making the moment awkward, but she didn’t know what to say. She was simply in awe of the fact that after all this time, she was finally in the same room as this woman who should be her enemy, yet she couldn’t help but feel some sort of attraction to her. 

Their relationship was different now, she could sense that it had shifted. Before it was a constant cat and mouse game. It was an exhilarating chase for the both of them. Villanelle being as playful as a child, memorizing the things that bothered Eve so she could push her buttons just the right amount while Eve tried her best to remain focused and grounded on the task at hand despite Villanelle’s distracting charisma. 

“You’re making me uncomfortable, Eve.” Villanelle stated, out of the blue yet blunt as ever. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. If you have something to say you can say it. I won’t judge.” She flashed a charming smile and Eve felt a warm sensation rush over her as she was filled with peace in Villanelle’s presence. She felt as if all the strife that had led up to this moment was completely worth it. 

“Remember last year, in Rome,” Eve started. She could barely finish before Villanelle interrupted her. 

“When I shot you? I am sorry for that, by the way. What do they say when you do something in the moment when you’re mad?”

“You got caught up in the heat of the moment?” Eve suggested 

“Yes, I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I didn’t want to hurt you, Eve. I really am sorry.” Villanelle whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. She seemed to be genuinely apologizing, and genuinely emotional. It was a side of Villanelle that Eve was not accustomed to. She cupped Eve’s face, and Eve stared lovingly into Villanelle’s eyes. She had recovered from the gunshot wound. The trauma and grief still lingered, but she had stabbed Villanelle too. She wasn’t entirely innocent. It was as if they were even, their dynamic has become balanced. 

“What were you going to say about Rome?” Villanelle asked, breaking the silence between them, yet their eye contact never faltered. 

“Remember Alaska?” Eve asked. Villanelle’s eyes lit up as her hands moved down to grasp Eve’s. The shift was ever so slight, but Eve could sense that the mere prospect of running off to Alaska had excited Villanelle for ages. 

“Yes, I remember.”

“We…” Eve hesitated. “I think we should go. We should escape now while we can. They’re after us, Villanelle, and it might not be safe for you given that they know you want out and I just want to make sure you’re -” Eve’s sentiment was cut short by Villanelle holding a finger up to her lips in order to quiet her. 

“Shh Eve, it is okay.” Villanelle soothed, smiling. 

With Eve’s hands still interlaced in hers, she squeezed them before bringing them back up to cup Eve’s face again. She looked Eve in the eyes before pulling her closer and their lips touched in an intense kiss. It was nothing like the bus. It was full of love and anguish, passion and desire. Eve’s arms wrapped around Villanelle and suddenly it felt like the entire world had gone away. The classical music that had been ringing throughout the ballroom had crescendoed yet the world was silent to Villanelle and Eve, as though they were the only thing in it. They kissed each other passionately and for a few eternal seconds, they were the only thing that mattered. 

A single tear rolled down Eve’s cheek as they mutually pulled away from each other. With their hands still touching the others cheeks, they brought their foreheads together and stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened. For Eve, it had been a cathartic release. For Villanelle, it was everything the moment they shared on the bus couldn’t give her. 

Villanelle delicately placed her hand under Eve’s chin and lifted her head in order to look into her eyes. They were still watering, and Villanelle could tell. 

“You’re crying.” she acknowledged, before gently wiping away the tear that had escaped from Eve’s eye. Eve just smiled. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Eve admitted. 

“Sorry, I guess I took you by surprise.”

“No, don’t apologize. I liked it.” Eve replied, and they caught eyes once more. 

“Eve, you remember what I said in Rome. About how I loved you?” Villanelle asked, breaking the tension. Eve could sense that Villanelle had to muster up the courage to ask such a question. 

“Yes.” She responded, reluctantly. 

“Well I,” Villanelle chuckled, finding it difficult to admit her feelings, despite having no trouble doing it a few months back in Rome. She looked down, for a moment, then back up at Eve, who hadn’t broken eye contact once as she waited for Villanelle to finish her sentence. “I still feel that way, Eve.” 

It had come as no surprise to her, yet she found herself at an immediate loss for words.

“It is okay, you don’t have to reply. I know.” Villanelle said. 

“No, it’s okay.” Eve said, struggling to find the words. “I could love you, in the future. I just need time. I have feelings for you, Villanelle. And that alone is difficult for me to admit,” She conceded, unsure of where this may lead. “I want to go. To Alaska, with you. I want to protect you and I want to keep you safe. I want to spend time with you, Villanelle. I want to get to know you better and see how you live. I know it may not seem like it, but I have missed you. I want to love you.” She exhaled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She’d been holding that in for months. 

“I just need to… give you time?” Villanelle restated, and Eve nodded in response. 

Villanelle’s mouth broke out in a widespread grin. She had been used to rejection. She was used to people being disappointed in her, or being told they didn’t love her. She was not accustomed to this feeling. She didn’t know what it felt like to be desired, sought after, eventually loved. 

“So, where in Alaska were you thinking?” She asked, backing away from Eve yet extending her hand out to her so as to lead her out of the ballroom and carry on with their adventure that Villanelle had so desperately desired for nearly a year. Eve grasped her hand and followed suit. 

“I don’t know, maybe Juneau? I don’t know much about Alaska. I just know you wanted to go there.” Eve replied. Villanelle looked at her and smiled. 

“Wherever you want, baby,” she responded, which got a laugh out of Eve. “Do you have a passport?”

“In my hotel room.”

“I call window seat.” Villanelle joked, following with a another charismatic wink. 

And for the first time in a long time, despite running from the twelve, Eve felt true happiness with the woman that she knew she’d come to love. She knew that Alaska could serve as a fresh start for both of them and for that, she was ecstatic.


End file.
